Who's The Winner?
by DRp.2607
Summary: [KAISOO] Siapa yang akan jadi pemenang? Kesabaran dan kelembutan Do Kyungsoo atau kekerasan hati dan ketidak pedulian Kim Jongin?
1. Chapter 1

Who's The Winner?

Cast: Do Kyungsoo x Kim Jongin

Bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Rate: T (Untuk dibeberapa bagian bisa berubah M)

Warning! New author, GS, tulisan amburadul

•

•

•

•

•

Prolog

"Ibu menginginkan sosok wanita yang sederhana, sopan, dan bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik sebagai menantu. Jika diperlukan, kau harus menikahi wanita tradisional. Wanita zaman sekarang hanya tau bagaimana mempercantik diri saja, mereka cenderung tidak serius dalam membina rumah tangga. Jadi Jongin, ibu harap kau menyanggupi permintaan ibu yang satu ini"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan sang ibu. "Tidak baik membicarakan masalah itu saat dimeja makan" Balas Jongin berusaha untuk menghindari percakapan yang dibahas Kim Yuri. Ibunya.

"Makan malam baru saja selesai Jongin. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat membicarakan masalah masa depan-mu" Ujar Kim Yunho. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Jongin pasrah dan mulai meladeni percakapan yang ia anggap sama sekali tidak penting itu. "Ibu mengharapkan aku menikahi wanita tradisional, apa ibu sadar ibu adalah seorang wanita modern? Dan lagi pula, apa maksudnya wanita tradisional? Ibu meminta ku untuk menikahi wanita dari zaman Joseon? Mana ada wanita seperti itu dizaman sekarang"

"Ibu memang tinggal dizaman sekarang. Tapi ingat Jongin, ibu lahir dan dibesarkan sebagai wanita tradisional. Ibu lahir didesa dan keluarga ibu tidak kaya. Ibu menjadi wanita modern seperti ini setelah dinikahi oleh ayah-mu. Maksud ibu adalah wanita yang dibesarkan oleh keluarga sederhana. Yang masih hidup dalam ajaran tradisional Korea Selatan" Pembelan diri Yuri cukup membuat Jongin tidak dapat berkata - kata.

Aahh.. Andaikan ia tau bagaimana cara mengakhiri percakapan ini. Dan senyum lebar terukir diwajahnya saat ponselnya berdering. Sehun menghubunginya diwaktu yang tepat. Pria tan itu meraih ponsel dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Maaf ibu, ayah, percakapan ini harus berakhir. Sehun sudah menghubungi. Aku harus segera pergi" Melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum, Jongin pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Kim Yuri menghela nafas kesal. Putra bungsunya itu selalu saja berusaha untuk menghindari percakapan mengenai wanita masa depannya. Yuri ingin sekali Jongin segera untuk memiliki istri dan membina rumah tangga. Tapi penolakan yang diberikan sang bungsu membuatnya hampir putus asa.

Elusan pada bahunya membuat Yuri tersadar dan menoleh. Yunho tersenyum menenangkan. Yuri pun ikut tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, sayang. Apa kau lupa dengan rencana ibu?" Ucap Yunho. Yuri langsung teringat akan hal itu. Tapi ia sedikit ragu. "Jangan ragu. Percayalah pada ibu" Yunho menyadari keraguan Yuri dan berusaha untuk menenangkan. "Tentu aku percaya. Tapi bagaimana jika 'dia' tersakiti oleh Jongin?" Kini Yunho pun dibuat ragu oleh ucapan Yuri. "Kau tau kan sayang? Jongin orang yang tidak peduli dan sedikit kasar, aku sangat khawatir" Keluh Yuri.

"Kita lihat saja. Siapa yang akan tersakiti pada akhirnya. Dan siapa yang akan menyerah atas kekerasan hatinya nanti?"

•

•

•

•

•

Prolog End

Annyeong Haseyo Yeorobeun~

Uuhh aku sangat gugup.

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic pertama-ku. Aku sangat mengharapkan respon positif dari kalian. Aku sangat ingin melanjutkan fanfic abstrud ini. Dan mohon untuk memberi masukan dan arahan jika ada yang salah pada fanfic ku ini. Aku sangat membutuhkannya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

PelukCium untuk semuanya.

DRP


	2. Chapter 2

Who's The Winner?

Cast: Do Kyungsoo x Kim Jongin

Bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Rate: T (Untuk dibeberapa bagian bisa berubah M)

Warning! New author, GS, tulisan amburadul

•

•

•

•

•

Chapter 1

Kim Jongin. Pria super sexy dan menawan itu berusia 27 tahun. Ia menjabat sebagai General Manager di Grand Y2Kim Hotel. Salah satu Hotel dari 15 Hotel yang dimiliki oleh Y2Kim Corporation yang merupakan perusahaan milik keluarga Kim. Saat ini yang menjabat sebagai CEO di Y2Kim Corporation adalah Kim Yunho, ayah dari Kim Jongin.

"Jadi diusia berapa kau akan mewarisi jabatan ayah-mu, Jongin?" Sehun bertanya dan menyerahkan segelas ice coffe kepada Jongin. Setelah menyeruput kopi dingin itu melalui sedotan, Jongin mendesah keras. Sehun kira Jongin akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun hanya keterdiaman Jongin yang ia dapatkan. Tapi Sehun sangat mengerti masalah apa yang tengah dihadapi teman seperjuangannya ini. "Ayahmu sudah cukup tua untuk memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar, sudah saatnya dia bersantai dirumah bersama ibumu" Jongin membenarkan ucapan Sehun. Usia ayahnya hampir memasuki 50 tahun. Dia tidak mungkin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama berkas perusahaan.

"Sehun, aku tau ini sedikit konyol. Tapi aku harus menanyakannya pada-mu" Wajah Jongin tampak sedikit ragu untuk mempertanyakan hal yang menurutnya konyol itu. Sehun memberi isyarat bahwa ia serius akan mendengarkan. "Apa kau tahu sebuah benda yang bisa dijadikan portal untuk menuju ke dinasti Joseon?" Jongin tahu ini gila. Melihat raut wajah Sehun yang seolah mengatakan 'apa kau sudah tidak waras?' membuatnya berfikir bahwa ia benar - benar sudah tidak waras. Ia terpengaruh oleh ucapan ibunya. Lebih tepatnya permintaan ibunya. Menikahi wanita tradisional.

Sehun tertawa lepas. Cukup lama Jongin menunggu pria albino itu menyelesaikan tawanya. "Sebegitu putus asa-nya kah kau Kim Jongin? Apa setelah menemukan benda itu kau akan tinggal disana untuk menghindari ayah dan ibu-mu? Akan lebih baik kau melarikan diri keluar negri, aku tau benda apa yang bisa membawa-mu kesana. Pesawat" Tawa Sehun lebih keras dari sebelumnya setelah melantunkan lelucon yang menurut Jongin sama sekali tidak lucu itu.

Dengah kesal Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan tawanya yang tak habis - habis. "Bodoh, seharusnya aku tidak pernah menanyakannya pada kunyuk sialan itu" Gerutu Jongin sepanjang jalanan menuju parkiran. Saat telah berada didalam mobil tiba - tiba ponselnya berdering. Nenek menghubunginya. Raut wajah Jongin tampak senang. Segera saja ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hallo? Nenek?"

"Jongin-ah.. Kau dimana sekarang? Apa masih dikantor? Nenek-mu ini baru saja sampai dirumah tapi kau tidak disini menyambut ku"

"Aku sedang berada diluar cafe Sehun, nek. Aku akan segera pulang. Aku sangat merindukan nenek"

"Nenek juga sangat merindukan-mu. Nenek ada kejutan untuk-mu, nenek mebawanya jauh - jauh dari Jeonju. Nenek yakin kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya"

"Jika itu pilihan nenek tentu saja aku akan menyukainya. Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa dirumah, nek"

Jongin memutuskan panggilan telfon dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan kejutan yang dimaksud oleh neneknya. Dengan kecepatan maximal, mobil hitam metalik itu melaju dijalan raya.

•

•

Hal yang pertama ia dapati saat memasuki rumah adalah keluarganya yang sedang berkumpul. Dan mata tajam Jongin berhenti pada sosok seorang wanita asing yang duduk diantara nenek dan ibunya.

Melihat kedatangan Jongin, nenek dengan semangat berdiri dari duduknya. Mengapit lengan kanan Jongin, nenek membawanya berjalan lebih dekat dengan sosok wanita asing itu.

"Kyungsoo sayang, perkenalkan dirimu" Ujar nenek dan wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya, tinggi wanita itu hanya sebatas bahu Jongin.

"Annyeong haseyeo, Kim Jongin -ssi. Saya Do Kyungsoo . Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda" Salam Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan setengah badannya. Jongin terlihat terkejut melihat sikap formal Kyungsoo. Dengan kikuk ia membalas salam Kyungsoo, "N-ne Do Kyungsoo-ssi. Senang bertemu dengan anda" Bahkan senyum Jongin pun terlihat kikuk.

"Apa nenek baru saja kembali dari dinasti Joseon?" Melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang tidak biasa, membuat mulut pedas Jongin mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang berujung pada cubitan nenek diperutnya. Jongin merintih kesakitan, ini benar - benar menyakitkan. Rasa sakit akibat cubitan neneknya ini akan bertahan selama hidupnya. Tapi Jongin tidak salah melontarkan pertanyaannya itu, wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo itu mengenakan Hanbok lengkap dengan tataan rambutnya. Kuno sekali. "Jaga ucapan-mu Jongin. Kyungsoo tinggal di Jeonju, kau tau sendiri seperti apa Jeonju itu bukan? Jangan pernah meremehkan wanita seperti Kyungsoo, Jongin" Marah Yuri. Sifat anaknya ini benar - benar membuatnya naik pitan.

"Tidak apa - apa, ibu Kim. Saya sangat paham bagaimana pendapat Jongin-ssi saat pertama kali melihat wanita yang masih mengenakan Hanbok sampai saat ini. Wajar saja jika Jongin-ssi beranggapan seperti itu" Ucapan Kyungsoo ia akhiri dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya. Kemarahan Yuri langsung mereda melihat itu.

"Sudahlah, apa kalian akan terus berdiri seperti itu? Duduklah, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan" Ucapan Yunho membuat semuanya kembali pada posisi duduk sebelumya. Jongin menempatkan dirinya disamping sang nenek.

"Jongin, ayah ingin kau fokus dengan pekerjaan-mu. Kau tinggal di Penthouse, dengan alasan tidak menyukai makanan luar kau selalu menyempatkan diri kerumah untuk makan. Itu sangat menyita waktu. Kau membutuhkan seseorang yang pantas untuk mengurus-mu di Penthouse. Kyungsoo, wanita yang nenek-mu bawa dari Jeonju itu akan mengurus semua kebutuhan-mu di Penthouse" Penjelasan panjang Yunho dengan cepat ditolak Jongin. "Ayah tahu sendiri bahwa aku tidak menyukai kehadiran orang asing dikediaman-ku. Dan ayah menyewa wanita itu untuk dijadikan pembantu di Penthouse-ku. Aku-"

"Jaga bicara-mu Kim Jongin!"

Ucapan Jongin diputus oleh bentakan Yunho. Tatapan marah ia tujukan pada putra bungsu-nya itu. Yuri menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, ia yakin Kyungsoo merasa sangat terhina dengan ucapan tajam Jongin.

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang apa kau ucapkan, Jongin? Apa kau sadar telah menghina wanita baik seperi Kyungsoo? Ayah sangat menyayangkan sikap-mu yang satu ini, Jongin. Kau anggota keluarga Kim. Kau harus bersikap layaknya anggota keluarga Kim. Kau harus tenang menghadapi setiap situasi, kau harus mencerna kalimat yang akan kau lontarkan. Pendidikan-mu sudah tinggi tapi sikap-mu masih rendah. Ditambah lagi usia-mu sudah sangat matang untuk berkeluarga, apa sikap seperti ini yang akan kau contohkan pada anak-mu kelak?"

Jongin sama sekali tidak dapat berkata - kata. Pria itu bungkam. Jika ayahnya telah semurka ini, tidak ada yang bisa melawan dan membalas ucapannya.

"Melihat keterdiaman-mu, ayah rasa kau sudah paham. Tidak ada penolakan lagi. Mulai malam ini, Kyungsoo akan tinggal bersama-mu di Penthouse. Dia akan mengurus semua keperluan-mu. Perlakukan dia dengan baik, jika kami mendapati-mu melukai perasaan Kyungsoo dengan mulut kasar-mu itu. Kau akan rasakan hal yang lebih nantinya"

Pembicaraan malam itu berakhir dengan keputusan Yunho yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh Jongin. Oleh siapa pun. Yunho mempersilahkan Jongin pulang dengan membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya. Nenek, Yuri, dan Yunho sedikit khawatir dengan sikap Jongin pada Kyungsoo nantinya. Kekesalan Jongin yang terpendam karna keputusan sepihak Yunho bisa ia limpahkan pada Kyungsoo.

•

•

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap kagum ke sekeliling ruangan. Kediaman Kim Jongin ini benar - benar menakjubkan. Sangat modern. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat kediaman yang begitu indah seperti ini. Tempat ini pun juga terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi, apa Kim Jongin benar - benar membutuhkan seorang pengurus?

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri? Duduklah" Suara Jongin mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia mengikuti Jongin yang telah lebih dulu duduk di sofa. Tidak ada yang bicara, Jongin hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. Wanita itu diam dengan rasa gugup-nya.

"Berapa ayah membayar-mu?"

"A-Ayah Kim tidak pernah membicarakan itu pada-ku, Kim Jongin-ssi"

"Bahkan kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah"

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang meminta saya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu, Jongin-ssi. Jika itu salah menurut anda, saya tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"Terserah apa kata-mu. Aku tidak peduli. Jika memang kau ditugaskan untuk mengurus semua kebutuhan-ku..." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Membungkukkan tubuh kekarnya, jari - jarinya menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo, menarik wajah wanita itu untuk lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...lakukan dengan baik dan turuti semua kebutuhan dan keinginan-ku. Semuanya. Tanpa kecuali. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan, kau akan rasakan akibatnya" Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah ancaman. Menjauhkan wajahnya, pria itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam.

Jongin memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah kasar. Melepas jas dan melemparnya ketempat tidur. Tubuhnya terasa panas karna emosi yang tertahan, ia butuh mandi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Seusai mandi Jongin merasa cukup sedikit tenang. Melilitkan handuk putih dipinggulnya, pria bertubuh atletis itu berjalan kearah lemari kaca kecil disebelah cermin. Mata tajamnya menatap tidak percaya setelah mendapati hanya tertinggal satu pakaian dalam yang tersisa. Jongin mengumpat, dan mengenakan pakaian dalam itu dengan kesal.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa menghubungi bagian laundry untuk mengambil pakaian kotornya? Sekarang ia harus-.

Tiba - tiba wajahnya berubah cerah. Ia ingat kini ia punya seseorang yang akan mengurus semua kebutuhannya. Segera saja Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang masih duduk disofa ruang tamu.

Wanita itu terkejut karna tiba - tiba Jongin berdiri dihadapannya dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. "Hei kau! Apa kau akan terus duduk disana? Kau kesini untuk kerja, ingat? Sekarang mulailah dengan mencuci semua pakaian kotor. Ikuti aku" Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin dengan tergesa - gesa. Langkah Jongin begitu besar dan cepat, sulit bagi wanita bertubuh kecil seperti Kyungsoo untuk mengimbanginya.

"Ini semua pakaian kotor" Jongin menyerahkan sekeranjang besar pakaian kotor pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ssi, bolehkah saya menyarankan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika pakaian dalam dicuci dengan tangan? Ibu bilang mencuci pakaian dalam dengan mesin tidak mengangkat semua kotoran. Di dalam mesin cuci, pakaian dalam hanya akan berputar - putar, seharusnya bagian dalam pakaian dalam digosok sampai besih, baru kumannya akan hilang"

Jongin melongo mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menjelaskan dengan penuh kepolosan. Dan apa tadi itu? Menggosok bagian dalam pakaian dalam? Apa itu berarti Kyungsoo akan menyentuh bagian dalam pakaian dalamnya yang sebelumnya membungkus 'milik'-nya. Jongin menggelengkan kepala menyadari pikiran kotornya. Itu bukan apa - apa. Kyungsoo hanya menyentuh pakaian dalamnya. Bukan 'sesuatu' yang sebenarnya.

"L-Lakukan apa yang menurut-mu benar. Aku tidak peduli"

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Apa saran saya salah Jongin-ssi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dan ia tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia pikir Jongin marah karna sarannya. Tapi Jongin berkata 'lakukan apa yang menurutnya benar' jadi Jongin tidak mungkin marah kan?

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat dan bersih"

•

•

•

•

•

TBC

Jeng jeng jeng! Ini dia chapter pertama Who's The Winner?

Terima kasih banyak telah menyempatkan untuk membaca fanfic ngasal ku ini ^^

Maaf jika chapter ini terlalu pendek dan jelek T^T

Aku akan lebih berusaha di chapter selanjutnya.

Mohon untuk di review teman - teman T^T

Tolong curahkan puas ataupun ketidak puasan teman - teman terhadap fanfic ku ini di kolom review. Aku akan mencoba perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ^^

PelukCium untuk semuanyaa..

DRP


	3. Chapter 3

Who's The Winner?

Cast: Do Kyungsoo x Kim Jongin

Bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Rate: T (Untuk dibeberapa bagian bisa berubah M)

Warning! New author, GS, tulisan amburadul

•

•

•

•

•

Chapter 2

Ternyata Jongin masih memiliki sedikit rasa kepedulian. Buktinya Jongin tidak membiarkannya tidur diruang tamu, seperti yang Kyungsoo pikirkan sebelumnya. Jongin memberinya satu kamar. Tentunya kamar ini tidak lebih besar dari kamar milik Jongin. Tapi kamar ini memiliki ukuran dua kali lebih besar dari kamarnya dirumah.

Kyungsoo bangun pagi - pagi sekali. Setelah mandi, ia berpakaian dengan cepat. Kyungsoo mengenakan Hanbok dengan warna lembut, Jeogori (blouse dibagian atas) berwarna biru muda dan Chima (rok bagian bawah) berwarna merah muda. Rambut panjang sepinggulnya ia kepang menyatu dan diujung kepangannya diberi pita besar atau Daenggi berwarna merah. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, ia siap untuk memulai pekerjaannya pagi ini. Memasak sarapan untuk Jongin.

Semalam Jongin bilang ia tidak menyukai makanan berat untuk sarapannya. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuat omelet telur dengan sayuran sebagai isiannya dan Kyeran Gwaja (kue telur) perpaduan antara kue lembut dan telur mata sapi hangat yang diletakan diatas kue. Kyungsoo juga tidak lupa menyiapkan secangkir kopi, karna kopi adalah menu favorit Jongin sebelum memulai harinya. Itu yang Jongin katakan padanya.

•

•

Jongin datang tepat saat Kyungsoo selesai menata sarapan dimeja makan. Pria itu telah rapi dengan setelan jas kantornya. Kyungsoo memberi sapaan selamat pagi, Jongin membalasnya dengan gumanan pelan dan mendudukan dirinya dihadapan sarapan yang Kyungsoo sajikan untuk-nya.

Jongin memulai dengan kue yang terdapat telur mata sapi diatasnya. Kuning telur langsung meleleh begitu Jongin menyendok suapan pertamanya. Matanya terpejam takjum karna sensasi lumer yang ia rasakan didalam mulutnya. Tampilan kuenya mungkin biasa saja, tapi kenikmatan yang Jongin rasakan lebih dari rasa kue mahal yang biasa ia beli. Aahh.. Buatan rumahan memang luar biasa.

"Jongin-ssi.. Jongin-ssi.." Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan panggilan Kyungsoo.

"YA! Kim Jongin!"

Jongin baru tersadar saat suara berat itu meneriaki namanya. Ia terkejut mendapati Jongdae yang berdiri disampingnya. Dengan segera Jongin berdiri dari duduknya.

"K-Kenapa? Apa yang membuat-mu datang kesini?" Ucapnya canggung.

"Sebenarnya aku datang membawakan sarapan. Pagi ini Minseok membuat banyak sandwich. Jadi kupikir akan membawakannya untuk-mu. Tapi kau sudah makan sarapan yang lezat sepertinya, kau begitu menghayati setiap gigitan. Ekspresi-mu begitu sangat menikmatinya. Terlihat seperti kau sedang menikmati sentuhan seorang wanita" Ujaran Jongdae diakhir tawa besar-nya. Namun terhenti oleh rintihan sakit karna Jongin menendang kakinya keras. "Mulut-mu itu benar-benar... Berikan saja sandwich itu pada team Marketing mu".

Selesai dengan rintihan panjangnya, Jongdae mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu pada Jongin. "Siapa wanita itu?".

"Kyungsoo, perkenalkan diri-mu" Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah meminta Kyungsoo untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jongdae. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Annyeong Haseyeo. Saya Do Kyungsoo. Saya bekerja untuk Kim Jongin-ssi. Sebagai pengurus rumah dan kebutuhan Jongin-ssi" Salam Kyungsoo dan membungkukkan setengah badannya.

"A-Ah, ne, Kyungsoo-ssi. Saya Kim Jongdae, Kepala Departemen Marketing Hotel ini" Balas Jongdae. Tapi kemudian ia menyambung kalimatnya. "Kyungsoo-ssi, kenapa kau mau berkerja untuk pria lajang menyebalkan seperti Jongin? Apa kau tahan menghadapinya?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan konyol Jongdae, pria malang itu terlanjur ditarik paksa oleh Jongin. "Ya! Kenapa kau menarik-ku? Dia belum menjawab pertanyaan-ku" Jongin tidak menghiraukan racauan Jongdae hingga mereka memasuki lift menuju kantornya.

•

•

"Sejak kapan Kyungsoo berkerja untuk-mu, Jongin?" Jongdae bertanya saat lift berada di lantai 13.

"Baru hari ini. Semalam nenek pulang dari Jeonju dan membawa wanita itu bersamanya. Keluarga ku memperkerjakan Kyungsoo sebagai pengurus kebutuhanku. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi terpaksa menerimanya karna ayah ku murka" Jelas Jongsin. Tampak sekali kekesalan masih membekas diraut wajahnya.

"Jadi dia berasal dari Jeonju? Pantas saja penampilannya sangat tradisional"

Saat berada dilantai 5 pintu lift terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi ramping. Gaun biru gelap yang ia kenakan sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Wajahnya begitu bersinar melihat sosok Jongin didalam lift. "Jongin~" Panggilnya dengan nada manja, ia pun tak segan-segan merangkul mesra lengan Jongin. Pria itu tampak tak acuh dengan kelakuan wanita bernama Lee Chohee itu.

"Tuhan benar-benar menginginkan kita bersama sehingga mempertemukan kita didalam lift secara kebetulan. Bukankah begitu, Jongin?" Ujar wanita itu dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kau juga bertemu Jongdae disini. Bisa saja Tuhan menginginkan-mu bersama Jongdae" Ucap Jongin dingin. "Oh maaf Jongin. Aku sudah bahagia dengan Minseok" Tolak Jongdae cepat.

"Tapi yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah diri-mu, Jongin" Rengek wanita itu. "Dan yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah pot besar disamping-mu berdiri saat dilantai 5" Elak Jongin.

TING

Lift berhenti dilantai tujuan mereka. "Maaf, aku harus berkerja, noona. Sampai nanti" Jongin memberi isyarat dengan matanya pada Jongdae untuk segera keluar dari lift. Ia menghiraukan terikan Chohee yang ingin mengajak dirinya makan siang diluar nanti. Ahh, sungguh menjengkelkan.

Jongdae sungguh kasian pada Jongin, Chohee selalu saja mengejarnya. Jelas - jelas Jongin sudah menolak keberadaan Chohee disekitarnya, tapi wanita berusia 30 tahun itu selalu menggoda Jongin. Apa mau dikata jika Chohee adalah Sales Marketing Hotel ini? Jongin pasti akan selalu bertemu dengannya.

"Kau bisa memecatnya jika kau mau. Lagi pula kita butuh wanita muda untuk bekerja dibagian Sales Marketing" Saran Jongdae.

"Yang benar saja. Kau pikir mudah memecat karyawan? Kita harus memiliki alasan yang tepat. Selalu menggoda ku setiap waktu bukanlah alasan tepat memecat karyawan. Lagi pula, kinerja kerjanya cukup bagus. Aku tidak bisa memecatnya begitu aja" Jongdae membenarkan ucapan Jongin. Sahabatnya itu cukup bijaksana menghadapi situasi. Tapi tidak cukup bijaksana saat menghadapi wanita. Jongin adalah pemain ganda didunia percintaan. Tidak cukup dengan seorang wanita. Tapi Jongin sama sakali tidak menginginkan hubungan serius dengan para wanita yang ia kencani. Jongin memiliki kriteria tersendiri.

Mereka berhenti dipersimpangan koridor. "Jangan lupa beri tahu Luna agar segera menyerahkan laporan padaku pagi ini" Jongin mengingatkan. "Tentu Jong, sampai jumpa saat makan siang" Jongdae melambaikan tangan dan berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan Jongin.

•

•

"Ya ibu, aku baik-baik saja disini. Bagaimana dengan ibu dan ayah?"

"Jangan khawatirkan kami, sayang. Ibu dan ayah mu selalu akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Jongin?".

"Jongin-ssi juga baik-baik saja, ibu".

"Maksud ibu, bagaimana sikapnya terhadap-mu Kyungsoo? Apa dia baik?".

"Iya ibu, bahkan Jongin-ssi memberikan ku satu kamar. Kamarnya sangat modern. Jauh sekali perbedaannya dengan kamar-ku dirumah. Tapi tetap saja aku merindukan kamar-ku, ibu".

"Ibu senang mendengarnya. Semoga Jongin akan selalu baik pada-mu, sayang. Ah, apa saja yang telah kau kerjakan seharian ini, Kyungsoo?".

"Pagi ini aku memasak sarapan untuk Jongin-ssi. Setelah Jongin-ssi pergi ke kantor bersama temannya, aku memulai pekerjaan rumah dari memberisihkan kamar Jongin-ssi, mencuci piring, menyetrika pakaian, membersihkan debu, dan mengepel lantai. Dan juga Jongin-ssi meminta-ku untuk memasak makan malam pukul 5 sore".

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan harus memasak apa, sayang?".

"Belum ibu, aku bingung. Bisa ibu berikan saran?".

"Hhmm, biarkan ibu berpikir sebentar... Ah! Bagaimana jika kau memasak Soondubu, Jjukumi, dan Tteokbokki? Dimusim dingin seperti ini sangat cocok menyantap Soondubu. Ibu yakin Jongin pasti akan menikmatinya".

"Baiklah jika begitu menurut ibu. Aku akan mulai memasaknya sekarang. Aku tutup telfonnya, sampai jumpa ibu".

"Iya sayang, sampai jumpa".

Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan telfon pada tempatnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan saat telfon rumah berdering. Awalnya Kyungsoo ragu untuk mengangkatnya, tapi bisa saja itu telfon penting dan ia bisa menyampaikannya pada Jongin saat Jongin pulang. Dan Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati suara ibunya diseberang telfon. Kyungsoo amat sangat senang. Ibunya bilang ibu Kim yang memberikan nomor telfon kediaman Jongin ini pada ibunya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.35 sore, masih ada waktu untuk membersihkan diri sebelum menyiapkan makan malam untuk Jongin.

•

•

Malam ini Sehun membawanya mengunjungi club. Yah, sudah cukup lama Jongin tidak datang ke club karna sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Saat makan siang bersama di cafe milik Sehun, pria cadel itu menawarkan mereka untuk mengunjungi club malam ini. Berhubung pekerjaannya cepat selesai hari ini, dari pada kembali ke Penthouse lebih baik ia menghabiskan malam di club. Sayangnya Jongdae menolak untuk ikut karna ia sudah punya janji dengan Minseok malam ini.

"X-HOTZ adalah club yang terbaik" Sehun memandangi gedung besar penuh dengan gemerlap lampu dihadapannya. "Kita akan bersenang-senang. Siapkan dirimu" Jongin menunjukkan senyum remehnya pada Sehun. "Aku selalu siap. Kau tau itu, Sehun".

Merlot adalah pilihan Jongin malam ini. Ia menginginkan wine yang lembut dan ringan. Karna Jongin tidak ingin terlalu mabuk malam ini, ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Berbeda dengan Sehun, ia memilih Vodka. Sepertinya Sehun berniat untuk mabuk malam ini.

"Ada masalah dengan Luhan? Kau terlihat frustasi" Jongin kembali menuangkan Merlot kedalam gelasnya. Ia meneguk hingga habis saat Sehun menjawab, "Dia berkencan dengan seorang pria" Tanpa menatap Jongin.

Jongin hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Sehun. "Aku melihatnya dijemput oleh seorang pria tadi sore. Mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang sekarang" Kembali meneguk Vodka-nya, Sehun mendesah keras saat alkohol itu mengalir cepat ditenggorokannya.

"Kau itu bodoh dan pengecut, Hun. Kau selalu mengeluh saat Luhan berkencan dengan pria lain, itu wajar dia lakukan karna dia wanita lajang. Kau sudah sangat dekat dengannya dari sekolah menengah, sudah bertahun-tahun memendam perasaan, tapi sifat pengecut-mu itu menolak untuk menyatakannya pada Luhan" Jongin benar-benar sudah muak dengan sifat pengecut Sehun.

Sehun hanga mampu terdiam mendengar ocehan teman dekatnya itu. Dan Sehun pikir itu benar. Dirinya sangat pengecut.

"Apa Luhan masih sering menghubungi-mu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Siang tadi dia menghubungi-ku. Dia meminta-ku untuk menemaninya ke acara pembukaan galeri lukisan milik temannya tadi sore. Aku menolaknya" Sehun menjawab saat menuangkan Vodka terakhirnya.

"Dan itu sebabnya dia memilih pergi dengan pria lain?" Sehun menggangguk setelah alkohol itu kembali mengisi perutnya. Jongin meraih botol Vodka kosong milik Sehun dan berlagak seolah akan memukul kepala teman bodohnya itu. "Kau menolak, Sehun. Kau sendiri yang menolak Luhan. Dan sekarang kau berlagak frustasi dihadapan-ku" Jongin mengerang kesal.

"Sudahlah Sehun. Jangan hanya mendengar ocehan-ku. Kau pikir aku mau bicara panjang lebar seperti ini? Aku sangat terpaksa karna mencemaskan kehidupan percintaan tragis-mu itu. Kau mencintai Luhan. Dan Luhan jelas juga mencintai-mu. Kau hanya tinggal mengungkapkan perasaan-mu yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Aku yakin Luhan akan menerima-mu. Dia wanita baik" Jongin berharap ini terakhir kalinya ia menasehati Sehun tentang masalah ini. Ia berharap Sehun segera tersadar dari sifat pengecutnya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah kuat menatap wajah Luhan. Dia begitu baik, tulus, lugu, dan sempurna. Itu semua terlihat sangat jelas Jongin. Aku hanya takut menyakitinya, aku takut merusak kesempurnaan Luhan. Tapi, aku sangat ingin Luhan menjadi milik-ku seutuhnya seumur hidup-ku. Bahkan aku sudah membelikannya cincin tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun dan menyisihkan uang untuk pernikahan impian-ku dengan Luhan. Aku hanya butuh kepercayaan diri dan aku rasa aku telah mendapatkannya malam ini" Senyum manis terukir diwajah Sehun. "Kau benar-benar teman terbaik-ku, Kkamjong".

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu pada-ku. Kau menjijikkan" Tidak menghiraukan ujaran Jongin, Sehun malah berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Jongin. Ia memeluk Jongin paksa. Jongin berteriak histeris sambil menjauhkan Sehun dari tubuhnya.

"Pesan semua wine yang kau suka, Jongin. Kita benar-benar akan bersenang-senang sekarang".

•

•

Acara bersenang-senang mereka berakhir pukul 01.45 malam. Sehun benar-benar mabuk. Dan dengan terpaksa Jongin harus mengantar bayi tua itu kembali ke apartemennya.

Saat sampai di Penthouse, Jongin mendapati semua lampu telah dimatikan kecuali lampu dapur. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo tertidur dimeja makan. Ada beberapa mangkok makanan dimeja. Jongin melangkah mendekat, makannya sudah dingin dan tak tersentuh. Jadi wanita ini memasak makan malam untuk-nya? Pikir Jongin.

"Hei, bangun" Jongin mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergerak kecil dan akhirnya terbangun. Ia terkejut mendapati Jongin berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Maaf, Jongin-ssi. Saya ketiduran" Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah dikamar-mu. Sekarang sudah pukul dua malam" Ujar Jongin lalu ia berbalik pergi.

"Apa Jongin-ssi lapar? Saya bisa memanaskan makanan ini kembali".

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah makan. Buang saja" Ucap Jongin acuh, pria itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Makan malam yang Kyungsoo masak untuk Jongin dengan susah payah terbuang sia-sia. Kyungsoo tidak punya hak menolak perintah Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo berkewajiban menuruti semua perintah Jongin. Bahkan jika perintah itu menyakiti perasaannya.

•

•

•

•

•

TBC

Hallo semuanyaaaa~ Ini dia chapter ke-2 Who's The Winner?

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca fanfic ku ini^^

Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan.

Maaf aku belum sempat menjawab rasa penasaran kalian saat ini, semuanya akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya^^

Mohon reviewnya^^ Aku sangat membutukan review teman-teman sebagai penyemangat ku^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

PelukCium untuk semuanya.

DRP


	4. Chapter 4

Who's The Winner?

Cast: Do Kyungsoo x Kim Jongin Bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Rate: T (Untuk dibeberapa bagian bisa berubah M)

Warning! New author, GS, tulisan amburadul

•

•

•

•

•

Chapter 3

Ini pagi kedua Kyungsoo berada dikediaman Jongin. Walaupun begitu, ia tau Jongin harusnya sudah berada di ruang makan pukul delapan. Tapi hingga saat ini Jongin tidak menampakkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo berada didepan pintu kamar Jongin dan ia tidak mendengar suara sedikit pun dari arah dalam kamar. Padahal jarum jam sudah melewati angka delapan. Kyungsoo tau pasti Jongin tertidur karna pulang sangat larut semalam. Jongin tidak pernah memerintahkan Kyungsoo untuk membangunkannya jika terlambat bangun, tapi sangat salah jika membiarkan Jongin bangun kesiangan dan terlambat pergi berkerja. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membangunkan Jongin.

Awalnya Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan memanggil nama Jongin, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Berarti Jongin benar-benar tertidur. Awalnya Kyungsoo merasa ragu untuk membuka pintu atau tidak, namun mengingat Jongin harus segera pergi berkerja Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu dan masuk dengan perlahan.

Pencahayaan kamar Jongin tampak redup karna tirai jendela yang belum dibuka. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke semua sudut kamar Jongin saat Kyungsoo membuka lebar tirai jendela.

Kini mata Kyungsoo dapat melihat jelas kondisi kamar Jongin. Sama sekali tidak berantakan kecuali disekeliling tempat tidur. Jas abu-abu dan dasi hitam yang pria itu kenakan semalam tampak tergeletak dilantai. Sedangkan si pemilik kamar tertidur dengan posisi terlentang diranjang. Kemeja hitam dan celana dasar abu-abu masih melekat ditubuhnya, bahkan ia tak melepas sepatu. Kyungsoo cukup terkejut melihat kondisi mengenaskan Jongin.

Ia mendekat untuk memungut jas dan dasi dilantai lalu meletakkannya diujung ranjang, melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki yang Jongin kenakan dari semalam. Kemudian Kyungsoo menjalankan niat awalnya. Membangunkan Jongin.

"Jongin-ssi, sekarang sudah pagi. Saya mohon bangunlah, anda sudah terlambat berkerja. Jongin-ssi.. Jongin-ssi.." Kyungsoo membangunkan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bermodalkan suara lembutnya. Percayalah itu tak akan pernah berhasil jika kondisi Jongin seperti ini. Namun Kyungsoo tidak menyerah. Ia kembali mengulangnya beberapa kali dan Jongin tampak mulai bergerak. Kepalanya terangkat, matanya sedikit terbuka, dan bibirnya menorehkan seringai aneh.

"Ah! Jongin-ssi, syukurlah anda sudah bangun. Saya-aakhh"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus dan berubah menjadi suara pekikan. Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dan membuat wanita itu berada diatas tubuhnya. Jongin memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disana? Aku menunggu-mu lama hingga aku tertidur. Sudah aku katakan jika kau datang, langsung saja naik ke ranjang. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan aku, eoh?"

Jongin melontarkan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak Kyungsoo mengerti. Kenapa Jongin menunggunya? Kapan Jongin berkata seperti itu padanya? Kyungsoo juga mendengarkan apapun yang Jongin katakan. Terlebih lagi, kenapa Jongin berlaku sepeti pada dirinya?

"Jongin-ssi.. Apa yang anda lakukan? Kenapa anda seperti ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Diam dan nikmati saja. Kau membuat-ku menunggu lama. Aku akan membuatmu jera kali ini" Lagi-lagi perkataan Jongin terdengar aneh oleh Kyungsoo.

Matanya membulat besar saat merasakan tangan Jongin mulai bergerak turun menyusuri punggungnya. Kyungsoo memekik dan melepaskan diri dari kukungan Jongin. Tapi tidak semudah yang Kyungsoo bayangkan, ia kembali ditarik dan kali ini Jongin berada diatasnya.

"Jangan membuatku marah untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini dengan berusaha kabur dari-ku" Mata Jongin tidak terbuka sepenuhnya, tapi tetap saja tatapan pria itu membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan.

"J-Jongin-ssi.. Tolong lepaskan saya. J-Jika saya berbuat-"

"Ssssttt" Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir merah wanita itu.

"Jangan memohon pada-ku. Karna aku sudah terlanjur menginginkan diri-mu" Jemari Jongin mengelus lembut sisi wajah Kyungsoo. "Kulitmu begitu halus. Aku menyukainya" Jongin bangun dan bertumpu dengan lututnya yang mengurung tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah! Apakah kau mengenakan gaun panjang malam ini? Padahal aku menginginkan mu mengenakan gaun malam yang ketat" Jongin menyeringai dan bergerak mundur kearah kaki Kyungsoo. "Kita lihat apa yang kau kenakan dibalik gaun besar ini" Pria itu mengangkat ujung rok Hanbok Kyungsoo dan-

"KYAAAAAA!"

DUAKK

Jongin terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Ia meringkuk sambil kedua tangannya memegangi penyebab erangan dan rintihnnya akibat tendangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat menyadari tendangannya menjatuhkan Jongin dari tempat tidur. Ia menghampiri Jongin yang masih larut dalam rasa nyeri dan rintihan menyakitkannya.

"Jongin-ssi, maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Sa-saya tidak sengaja, Jongin-ssi" Sesal Kyungsoo. Ia berlutut disamping Jongin dengan raut wajah cemas. "Tolong katakan pada saya, apa yang harus saya lakukan agar mengurangi rasa sakitnya, Jongin-ssi. Saya akan lakukan apapun, Jongin-ssi" Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin membantu Jongin. Tapi pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak pantas dijawab.

Disela-sela rintihannya, Jongin berpikir kenapa ia tiba-tiba jatuh dari tempat tidur, kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri luar biasa didaerah selangkangannya, dan kenapa Kyungsoo berada didalam kamarnya. Namun rasa nyeri mengalahkan segalanya.

"Wooahhh, Kim Jongin" Seruan kekaguman itu berasal dari suara berat seorang pria tinggi yang tiba-tiba muncul dikamar Jongin. Ia tidak sendirian, seorang wanita bertubuh kecil juga ikut bersamanya.

"K-kalian.." Jongin mulai mendudukkan dirinya, berharap rasa nyeri-nya tidak bertambah. "Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" Heran Jongin.

"Kami baru pergi dua bulan, tidak mungin lupa kode pengaman penthouse-mu ini" Jawab pria itu.

"Adik ipar!" Si wanita berseru gembira, ia berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kau menyusul kami dengan cepat Jongin" Ucapnya haru, menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin secara bergantian dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jongin melotot dengan wajah bingung. "Tunggu dulu, apa yang kau maksud, Baekhyun Noona? Adik ipar? Aku dan dia, ahh ini kesalahan. Jangan hanya karna kau mendapati kami berada di kamar yang sama, kau menyimpulkannya semudah itu. Ini tidak seperti apa yang terlihat" Jelas Jongin.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan marah. "Tidak seperti apa yang terlihat katamu? Mata cantik ku ini melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Chanyeol, tunjukkan padanya".

Pria tinggi berambut ikal itu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Jongin. Sebuah video yang membuat Jongin membisu seumur hidupnya.

Setengah jam yang lalu diluar kamar Jongin...

"Channie, kau yakin tidak mengabari Jongin dulu?" Baekhyun berujar saat pintu Penthouse milik Jongin terbuka setelah Chanyeol menekan beberapa digit angka kode pengaman. "Bukankah resepsionis itu bilang Jongin belum berada diruangannya? Ini masih pagi sayang, kemana lagi Jongin pergi selain memadu kasih dengan kasurnya" Ungkap Chanyeol santai.

Ia melihat kesekeliling ruangan. "Penthouse ini terlihat lebih bersih dan hidup dari sebelumnya" Kagum pria tinggi berambut ikal itu.

Yang ia katakan itu memang benar, Jongin selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Ia sangat jarang pulang ke Penthouse, jika ia pulang pun itu hanya untuk tidur dan pergi lagi dipagi hari. Jongin tidak pernah memperkerjakan orang untuk membersihkan Penthouse-nya, karna ia tidak menyukai kehadiran orang asing dikediamannya. Jongin juga selalu makan malam dirumah orang tuanya. Penthouse ini hanya berguna untuk tidur dan tempat mereka mengadakan pesta kecil. Yah, hanya untuk dua hal itu.

Hidung mancungnya bergerak saat menghirup aroma harum dari arah dapur. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatap dirinya. Keduanya saling melempar senyum. "Ayo ke ruang makan. Jangan biarkan perjaka tua itu menghabiskan makanannya sendirian" Chanyeol berseru semangat dan menarik Baekhyun menuju ruang makan.

Diruang makan, mereka tidak mendapati siapapun. Hanya beberapa hidangan lezat yang tersaji diatas meja makan. "Channie, ini sangat aneh. Makanan ini masih hangat tapi tidak satu pun orang yang terlihat" Baekhyun menatap hidangan makanan yang tersaji, ditata hanya untuk satu orang. Ia terlihat berpikir sangat keras. Seperti telah menyadari sesuatu yang luar biasa dan mayakini bahwa itu benar, Baekhyun bereaksi berlebihan dengan mengeluarkan kata 'omo' berkali-kali.

"Kenapa, sayang? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. "I-ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Jongin.. Dia, dia sudah menikah, Channie. Jongin sudah menikah!"

Reaksi Chanyeol lebih berlebihan lagi, ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya yang ternganga lebar karna terkejut.

Detik berikutnya ia kembali berekspresi biasa. "Hanya karna makanan ini kau menyimpulkan hal yang tidak mungkin, sayang. Ini hanya makanan, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jongin sudah menikah atau belum" Jelas Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun membantah, "Kita sudah lama mengenal Jongin, Channie. Dia bukan tipe pria yang menyajikan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku sangat yakin, seorang wanita lah yang menyajikan makanan ini untuk Jongin" Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bisa saja ibu Jongin atau kakak perempuannya berkunjung dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Jongin" Chanyeol menjelaskan. Ia tidak ingin istrinya ini berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula itu memang tidak mungkin, Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah mengencani wanita dengan serius. Sangat tidak mungkin Jongin menikah secepat ini. Bahkan ia dan Baekhyun baru menikah dua bulan yang lalu dan langsung terbang ke Eropa untuk bulan madu. Tidak mungkin dalam waktu dua bulan itu Jongin sudah memperistri seorang wanita.

"Lebih baik kita duduk dan menunggu Jongin datang. Mungkin dia ada di-"

"Aakkhh!"

Suara pekikan kecil memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Pekikan itu kecil, tapi terdengar jelas karna keadaan Penthouse Jongin yang sepi. Keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membesar. Tanpa bicara ia melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju asal suara "Baekhyun! Tunggu aku!".

"Astaga Chanyeol! Lihat apa yang terjadi didalam. Jongin sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita. Dan mereka, Oh Ya Tuhan.." Baekhyun mengintip disela-sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol yang bertubuh lebih tinggi, mengintip diatas tubuh kecil istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, Baek"

Tapi apa yang mereka lihat itu benar-benar terjadi. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak percaya dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Wanita itu, wanita yang Jongin peluk mesra diatasnya pastinya adalah istri Jongin. Wanita itu mengenakan Hanbok, itu berarti mereka baru saja menikah. Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini.

Mereka berhasil menyelinap kedalam kamar Jongin, bersembunyi dibalik rak besar yang terletak strategis, tidak mungkin mereka ketahuan. Baekhyun dengan cepat meminta Chanyeol untuk merekam semua adegan yang dilakukan Jongin dengan wanita yang ia kira istri Jongin itu. Mereka tidak mau serakah dengan menyaksikan ini semua sendirian. Yang lain harus tau!

Selama proses merekam, jantung Chanyeol berdetak sangat cepat. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, ia tak yakin akan sanggup bertahan sampai akhir. Namun keduanya mendesah kecewa saat si wanita menendang selangkangan Jongin keras dan menyebabkannya terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Chanyeol berhenti merekam dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Mereka mendengar si wanita meminta maaf beberapa kali dengan bahasa formal pada Jongin. Saat itu juga keduanya memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyian.

•

•

•

Jongin tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Bahkan ia terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun masih berdiri dihadapan Jongin yang duduk disofa. Dengan tangan terlipat didada dan tatapan tajam yang menusuk Jongin. "Minta maaflah Jongin. Kau baru saja melecehkan seorang wanita yang tidak bersalah" Perintah wanita yang telah menjadi istri sah sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku dalam komdisi tidak sadar. Aku tidak beniat melakukannya. Percayalah, Baek noona" Jongin memelas. Berharap Baekhyun sedikit mengurangi tatapan tajamnya. "Aku menghabiskan satu botol wine semalam sepulang dari club bersama Sehun. Aku tidak mau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, jadi aku memilih untuk minum dirumah dan-"

"Melecehkan Kyungsoo. Benar begitu? Ternyata kau sudah merencanakannya?" Sosor Baekhyun, ia tak mengizinkan Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Baru beberapa hari Kyungsoo berkerja disini kau sudah berbuat sejauh itu. Bahkan dengan bodohnya kami mengira Kyungsoo adalah istri-mu".

Jongin mendesah kesal. "Sumpah demi apapun aku sama sekali tidak berniat melakukannya. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu pada-nya? Lebih baik aku menyewa seorang wanita diclub malam jika benar-benar berniat melakukannya".

"Jangan banyak bicara dan minta maaflah pada Kyungsoo. Atau kau akan lebih malu lagi jika menolak meminta maaf" Ancam Baekhyun.

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk diam disofa. "Hampiri dia dan berlutut" Baekhyun menggeser posisinya hingga Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk diseberangnya. Wanita itu sempat menatap ke arah Jongin, namun ia memalingkan wajah saat Jongin juga menatap ke arahnya.

"Tidak mau! Sudah ku bilang aku dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Jadi itu bukan salah-ku" Jongin tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk lebih malu" Ia menatap Chanyeol, memberi isyarat untuk segera melakukan rencana mereka. Keduanya tau akan sulit memaksa Jongin untuk meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo, jadi rencana yang mereka buat ini akan sangat ampuh untuk Jongin.

Chanyeol menunjukkan sesuatu dilayar ponselnya pada Jongin. "Apa kau masih bersikeras untuk tidak minta maaf?" Ujarnya disertai dengan senyum meremehkan.

Jongin dibuat terbelalak oleh apa yang ia lihat dilayar ponsel Chanyeol.

Pria itu telah mengirim video yang Jongin anggap sebagai aib-nya itu pada grup chatting yang beranggotakan teman terdekat mereka.

"Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Jongin, ia menyerang Chanyeol. Namun pria itu mengelak dan menjauh dari Jongin. Menyembunyikan ponsel itu dibalik tubuh besarnya.

"Apa kau masih tetap tidak mau meminta maaf?"

Jongin menggeram keras. "Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, sialan".

"Lalu hal apa lagi yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuatmu meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo? Apa aku harus mengirim video ini pada keluarga-mu dulu baru kau mau meminta maaf?"

Ancaman Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar membuat Jongin tercekat. Jangan sampai keluarganya melihat video itu atau Kim Yunho akan menggorok lehernya.

"Oke oke, baiklah. Aku akan minta maaf. Tapi setelah itu, kau harus melenyapkan video itu" Jongin merelakan harga dirinya jika memang ia harus meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tak sengaja ia perbuat demi keamanan hidupnya.

"Setuju" Ucap Baekhyun. "Kau harus berlutut dan minta maaf dengan tulus. Lakukan sekarang".

Jongin menghela nafas keras. Dengan langkah berat ia berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. Kepalanya tertunduk, tak ingin menatap wajah wanita yang telah menjadi korban pelecehan yang tak sengaja ia lakukan pagi ini.

Lutut Jongin baru saja akan menyentuh lantai saat tiba -tiba Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia membawa Jongin kembali berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin-ssi. Anda tidak perlu melakukannya" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin melihatnya. Senyuman itu terlihat begitu tulus.

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan. "Saya mengerti, Jongin-ssi. Anda pria yang baik. Anda tidak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu kepada wanita. Saya yang seharusnya minta maaf, saya dalam keadaan sadar, tapi saya malah tidak menghentikan anda. Saya minta maaf, Jongin-ssi" Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan dihadapan Jongin yang terdiam.

"Jika tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, saya akan menyiapkan makanan. Karna kejadian ini, anda melewatkan sarapan. Jadi saya akan memasak makanan lain. Permisi"

Kyungsoo berlalu menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang masih larut dalam keterdiaman.

"Jadi.. masalahnya sudah selesai?" -Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa begitu" -Baekhyun.

Jongin berbalik dan menatap tajam kedua pasangan itu. "Lihat? Kyungsoo sendiri yang menolak. Sekarang hapus video itu" Itu bukan sebuah permintaan. Melainkan sebuah perintah.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, dengan berat hati ia melakukan perintah Jongin.

"Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo bertindak seperti itu? Apa kau mengancamnya? Kau mengancam akan memecat Kyungsoo kan? Kau memang tidak mengatakannya, tapi tatapan mata tajam-mu itu membuat Kyungsoo takut dan menuruti perintah tak terucap-mu itu" Baekhyun tidak menyerah. Ia masih saja memprofokasi Jongin.

Wanita itu harusnya bekerja di sebuah lembaga perlindungan wanita dan membuat para tersangka kejahatan wanita mengaku bersalah dengan sikap keras dan pantang menyerahnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Kau lihat sendiri Kyungsoo menolak Jongin untuk meminta maaf padanya. Kita harus mengaku kalah, Sayang"

"Tapi Chan-"

"Masalahnya berakhir disini. Aku tidak mau kalian membahasnya lagi" Ucap Jongin final sebelum melangkah pergi.

•

•

•

Luhan keluar dari lift saat sampai dilantai tujuannya. Semalam Jongin mengirimkan pesan padanya. Sehun mabuk dan pria itu mungkin akan merasa tidak baik dipagi hari. Minum hingga mabuk sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun setiap kali ia banyak pirikan dan saat merasa tertekan. Saat kesadarannya hilang barulah ia berhenti minum.

Wanita kelahiran china 28 tahun yang lalu itu membeli banyak bahan makanan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam masing-masing satu kantong belanjaan besar. Memasak untuk Sehun sudah menjadi kewajiban Luhan. Sehun tinggal sendiri di Korea, orang tuanya menetap di Jepang. Sebagai orang yang 'paling dekat' dengan Sehun, Luhan sudah dipercaya orang tua Sehun untuk mengurus satu-satunya anak dari keluarga Oh itu.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu apartemen nomor 194. Luhan tentu tau kode pengaman apartemen milik Sehun, tak terhitung dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia bolak balik masuk apartemen pria yang muda satu tahun darinya itu.

Apartemen Sehun selalu dalam keadaan sepi. Keributan seperti apa yang kau harapkan jika hanya tinggal sendirian? Kecuali disaat pria itu merasa bosan dan membuat suasana apartemennya seperti club malam. Mengundang beberapa teman dan tentu saja wanita seksi yang tergila-gila pada pria setampan Sehun turut hadir meramaikan suasana. Dan coba tebak siapa yang membersihkan kekacauan dipagi harinya? Tentu saja Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun tidur hingga tengah hari karna mabuk alkohol dan mabuk oleh sentuhan wanita murahan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Luhan langsung saja berjalan menuju dapur. Mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dan meletakkan pada tempatnya. Setelah rapi, Luhan melanjutkan dengan memasak. Ia akan menghidangkan Haejangguk untuk Sehun. Sup yang kuahnya tebuat dari tulang sapi yang direbus lama, kemudian isinya terdiri dari daging sapi yang tebal, telur rebus, dan juga kecambah dilengkapi dengan bumbu rempah-rempah yang khas. Hidangan ini dapat menghilangkan pusing akibat minuman beralkohol.

Ahh~ Luhan terdengar seperti seorang ahli masak saja, padahal hanya ini yang bisa ia masak dan itu karna Sehun sering pusing dipagi hari karna minum hingga mabuk, jadinya Luhan mempelajari hidangan ini hanya untuk Sehun.

Setelah berkutat cukup lama didapur, sup yang ia buat sudah siap untuk dihidangkan. Luhan melepas celemeknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah membuka tirai jendela selebar-lebarnya. Sehun tampak mulai terusik. Matanya yang masih terpejam terlihat menyerngit dan tubuhnya mulai bergerak. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, pria itu malah menukar posisi tidur membelakangi jendela dan kembali tidur dengan tenang. Tapi Luhan tau Sehun tidak benar-benar tidur.

"Bangun Sehun! Kau tau aku tidak akan menyerah"

Wanita itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Kau mau air panas atau air dingin?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada yang terdengar menakutkan.

Sesaat ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi, Sehun dengan cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Pria itu duduk dengan mata setengah terbuka dan mulut menganga. Walaupun ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menyiramnya dengan kedua jenis air itu, lagi. Luhan membuatnya trauma dengan air.

"Aku sudah bangun, Lu" Sehun bersuara pelan.

Luhan menjauh dari kamar mandi dan mendekati Sehun. "Berdiri dan mandilah, Sehun" Perintahnya.

"Biarkan aku duduk sedikit lebih lama lagi, Lu. Aku merasa sangat pusing" Keluh Sehun, matanya terpejam. Mencoba untuk meredam rasa pusingnya.

Luhan mengambil tempat didepan Sehun. Ia mendekat dan membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Menyenderkan kepala Sehun pada bahu sempitnya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanyanya sembari mengelus lembut kepala Sehun. Ia merasakan sebuah anggukan.

"Aku tidak memerlukan penawar pusing selama ada kau disisiku" Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan. Lebih erat.

"Dasar mulut manis. Masih kecil tapi sudah berani menggoda-ku" Pukulan kecil mendarat dikepala Sehun.

"Masih kecil apanya? Aku sudah besar, Lu. Sudah cukup besar untuk menanam benih dirahim-mu" Goda Sehun, senyum jahil terukir dibibinya.

Pria itu menerima sebuah serangan dari Luhan setelahnya. "Dasar bocah mesum!" Soraknya, ia mendorong Sehun dan turun dari ranjang.

Oh Tuhan. Bisa-bisanya Sehun berkata frontal seperti itu. Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya karna malu.

"Aigoo.. Luhannie malu, eoh?"

"Berhenti menggodaku! Kau membuatku terlihat memalukan, padahal aku lebih tua dari mu. Menyebalkan!" Ia melangkah dengan kasar meninggalkan Sehun.

"Kau bisa menghancurkan lantai kamar-ku jika melangkah seperti itu, Lu"

"Apa peduliku!?"

Suara pintu terhempas keras menggema disetiap sudut kamar Sehun setelahnya.

"Dia mukra seperti rusa jantan".

Tepat setelah Sehun berujar, pintu kembali terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Kelapa Luhan mencuat disela pintu yang ia buka seukuran dengan kepalanya. "Aah! Kau mengejutkan-ku" Teriak pria itu kesal.

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu. Aku menunggu dimeja makan" Kepala wanita itu menghilang dibalik pintu yang kembali ia tutup.

Sehun kembali merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Baru semalam ia dibuat frustasi oleh Luhan dan melampiaskannya dengan alkohol. Sekarang Luhan hadir diapartemennya seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Luhan memang tidak tau alasan kenapa Sehun begitu frustasi semalam. Dan memang lebih baik wanita itu tidak pernah tau.

Saat kakinya menyentuh lantai, suara notifikasi tanda pesan masuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun pada ponsel dimeja nakasnya. Tubuhnya bergeser dan meraih ponsel, sedikit penasaran siapa yang mengiriminya pesan sepagi ini.

Park Chanyeol mengirimkan sebuah video.

Begitu yang tertulis pada Group Chatting mereka yang terletak pada deret teratas.

Dua bulan tidak ada kabar dari si tiang Park Chanyeol setelah kepergiannya untuk berbulan madu bersama Byun Baekhyun, ini pertama kalinya dan ia mengirimkan sebuah video. Sehun yakin video ini dipenuhi rekaman kemesraan pengantin baru itu selama berada di Eropa. Chanyeol hanya ingin pamer, ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Dasar tukang pamer" Decih Sehun. Dengan malas ia kembali meletakkan ponsel dimeja nakas. Menolak untuk melihat video kiriman Chanyeol.

"Sehuunn!" Luhan datang bersamaan dengan suara pintu dihantam keras. Ia pikir Luhan datang dengan kecepatan penuh, karna ia susah payah mengontrol nafasnya. "K-kau sudah lihat video yang dikirim Chanyeol?" Ucapnya terputus-putus.

Pria itu tergelak kecil. "Jadi hanya karna itu kau berlari susah payah dari dapur ke kamar-ku ini?".

Luhan menghiraukan keacuhan Sehun, ia meraih ponsel pria itu dinakas dan memberikannya paksa ke tangan Sehun. "Cepat lihat, Sehun".

Dengan malas ia kembali membuka Chatting Group mereka dan menyentuh deret teratas, Sehun menyentuh tanda play pada video. Menunggu beberapa detik untuk menyelesaikan loading dan...

Tunggu.

Ini video amatir. Seseorang telah merekam diam-diam video ini. Lokasi perekaman terlihat sangat tidak asing bagi Sehun. Dan ia tercekat saat menyadari Kim Jongin menjadi objek utama rekaman ini.

Diatas ranjang dikamarnya.

Bersama seorang wanita berpakaian hanbok.

Kini Sehun tak lagi tercekat, ia malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ingat akan percakapannya dengan Jongin saat di Cafe. Luhan dibuat heran oleh tingkahnya.

Apa-apaan ini? Jongin benar-benar pergi ke dinasti Joseon dan menggoda seorang Gisaeng?

•

•

•

Baekhyun mendesah nikmat saat suapan terakhirnya berhasil ia telan. Masakan Kyungsoo benar-benar luar biasa lezat menurut Baekhyun, entah karena ia selalu melahap makanan eropa selama dua bulan terakhir hingga lupa bagaimana lezatnya makanan rumahan atau memang makanan Kyungsoo benar-benar murni selezat ini. Ia tidak peduli, yang terpenting nafsu makannya terpenuhi.

"Ahh, aku benar-benar kenyang" Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah bahagianya. Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya meringis melihat kelahapan istrinya makan dari awal hingga akhir. Membuat dirinya tidak fokus untuk makan selezat apapun masakan Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, apa kau ingat makanan itu hanya sebentar dimulut dan bertahun-tahun ditubuh?"

"Aku ingat. Karna itu aku benci menelan makanan"

Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar keluhan Baekhyun. "Maksudku kau harus berolah raga setelah makan sebanyak ini. Aku tau sebanyak apapun kau makan, berat badan-mu tidak akan bertambah. Tapi aku hanya ingin tubuhmu sehat" Ucap Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Baiklah. Kita akan olah raga bersama besok pagi"

"Tapi aku berniat membakar kalori-mu malam ini. Dengan cara yang lebih menyenangkan" Goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau pasti apa maksud dari suaminya itu, ia merona malu karnanya. Tubuhnya bergeser untuk meraih lengan kekar suaminya itu, memeluknya erat dan mesra.

Mengundang decihan kesal dari seseorang yang baru saja menapakkan langkahnya diruang makan. "Jangan mengumbar kemesraan kalian disini. Kalau belum puas berbulan madu, kembali saja sana" Ucapnya sinis.

"Dasar bujangan tua. Kau hanya iri dengan kami" Balas Baekhyun tak kalah sinis.

Jongin menggeram kesal, tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ucapan Baekhyun cukup membuatnya bungkam.

Kyungsoo datang membawa nampan yang terdapat teko dan sebuah cangkir diatasnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir dihadapan Jongin dan menuangkan cairan hitam beraroma harum kedalamnya.

"Terima kasih" Gumam Jongin. Jemarinya tersemat ditelinga cangkir, menarik minuman itu kearah bibir dan menyeruputnya pelan. Desahan nikmat mengalun dari bibir penuhnya saat rasa pahit dan manis bersatu didalam rongga mulutnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk nampan didada, "Jongin-ssi, apa anda ingin makan? Saya akan menyiapkan makanan"

"Ya" Singkat Jongin.

Kyungsoo beralih memindahkan piring kotor dimeja makan. "Biarkan aku membantu-mu" Wanita bermarga Byun itu berdiri dari duduknya, tangannya meraih piring sisa Nakji Bokkeum yang dimasak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Baekhyun-ssi. Anda adalah tamu" Tangan Baekhyun terhenti diudara, Kyungsoo meraih piring terakhir dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Dia terlalu formal dan sopan. Aku merasa sangat canggung untuk membalas ucapannya" Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun dengan anggukan. "Sangat berbeda dengan Jongin" Sambungnya.

"Bisa aku menanyakan sesuatu, Jongin?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun menciptakan kerutan didahi Jongin. Wanita itu mengacaukan ketenangan sesaatnya.

"Kau sudah bertanya"

Bibir kecil Baekhyun melengkung kebawah, membenarkan ucapan Jongin. Ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo, takut wanita itu mendengar percakapannya dengan Jongin.

"Sejak kapan Kyungsoo bekerja untuk-mu?"

"Sejak kemarin"

"Kenapa sekarang kau berpikir untuk memperkerjakan seseorang di Penthouse-mu?"

"Ini bukan keinginan ku. Aku terpaksa karna ayah yang memaksa"

Baekhyun mengerti. Sangat sulit menolak perintah Kim Yunho. Walaupun dia belum pernah merasakannya, tapi dengan melihat Jongin yang keras menjadi lunak oleh perintah beliau, Baekhyun dapat membayangkan seberapa tegasnya Kim Yunho.

"Keterpaksaan-mu menjadi kenikmatan-mu. Benarkan Kim Jongin?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara.

"Park Chanyeol k-kau.. Sudah aku katakan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Melihat wanita jalang di club saja tidak mampu membuatku berhasrat, apalagi melihat wanita polos seperti dia" Jongin menekankan setiap ucapannya. Emosinya tertahan mendengar tuduhan yang dilayangkan Chanyeol.

"Kepolosan bisa saja menjadi senjatanya untuk melumpuhkan-mu kelak" Chanyeol tersenyum menang mendapati Jongin tak lagi membalas ucapannya.

Pria pemilik marga Kim itu memalingkan wajah kesal. Menangkis omong kosong yang dilontarkan si mulut besar Park Chanyeol.

•

•

•

•

•

TBC

Halo semuanyaa~

Sudah 2 bulan lebih tidak bertemu, aku minta maaf untuk teman-teman yang menunggu update-an fanfic abstrud ku ini. Padahal aku masih baru di ffn, udah berani ngegantung cerita, huhu maafkan yaa (╥_╥) Aku gak bermaksud begituuu (╥_╥)

Ini Chapter ke-3 Who's The Winner

Semoga lebih baik dan lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya. Jika belum, aku akan berusaha untuk chap selanjutnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sudah follow+favorite aku, tinggalkan review kalian ya teman-teman ^_^

❤XOXO❤

DRP


End file.
